This invention relates generally to archery equipment and more particularly concerns bow sights.
A variety of mounts for securing a bow sight to a bow are presently available. One segment of the mount is permanently secured to the bow and one segment to the sight. The archer connects the segments and zeros in a plurality of pin settings on the sight, one for each of the distances at which the archer expects to shoot. Once the pin settings are set, the archer can disconnect the sight segment from the mount segment and put it in a protective case for transportation so as to assure that the pin settings will not be inadvertently changed. When the bow sight is to be used, the sight segment is removed from the transport case and reconnected to the mount segment. Assuming the pins have not shifted during transport, the accuracy of the bow at the selected bow sight distances should be assured.
However, known bow sight mounts permit variation in positioning the bow sight segment on the mount segment, resulting at worst in inaccuracy of the sight and at best a doubt in the archer's mind as to its accuracy.
Variation occurs in the known mounts because the locking mechanism which secures the bow sight segment in place on the mounting segment does not necessarily exactly reposition the sight in the position it originally held when it was zeroed in. Furthermore, even if known bow sights are by chance locked in their original zeroed-in condition, the increased power of modern bows causes a vibration in the bow which, after one or more shots, can cause the bow sight segment to shift in its mount segment during use.
It is, therefore, an object Of this invention to provide a bow sight mount which more assuredly remounts a bow sight in the same position on a bow as prior to dismount. It is also an object of this invention to provide a bow sight mount which more assuredly locks the bow sight in a fixed position on the bow despite vibration or jostling of the bow during use. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bow sight which enables an archer to quickly mount, dismount and remount a bow sight on a bow with minimal variation in zeroed-in accuracy of the sight.